


Holy

by daughterofvalkyries



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, during their stay at the Capitol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughterofvalkyries/pseuds/daughterofvalkyries
Summary: What is the point of living if you don´t have nothing to lose?





	

She has been afraid of heights since she was young.

Perhaps that´s what makes the view so beautiful. The rush of adrenaline and the fear crushing her heart against her ribcage. Fear, such a wonderful feeling to explore. Most people turn their backs on what scares them, thinking that ignoring the source of fear is the solution to their problems. Not her - not them. She knows that plunging into her worst nightmares makes her stronger, not fearless though - what is the point of living if you have nothing to lose? 

Knife in hand, playfully twisting it, her mind is tired and slow. Most of the day was dedicated to training. Careers were used to train with competent people, someone who is almost an equal. However, just as expected, the other tributes were useless. Cato had his fun laughing and mocking the younger tributes trying to throw a spear or, more hilarious than anything, hold a sword. The remaining careers, the brainless blonde, the asshole-face and the kids from 4, laughed along and even made their own jokes once in a while. Clove didn´t see where all the fun was. Sure, some tributes were pretty good at self-humiliation, but that wasn´t a new thing to her eyes. She was sick of watching people failing, hearing people talk about the games, having people ask her how she felt; she was sick of everything in general. 

Clove was in the Capitol to do only one thing: kill. Once, she had imagined herself as a Victor. Tall and proud, wearing a crown made of gold and blood. Reality wasn´t as pretty. Clove was willing to give her crown to someone of her choice, the only person in the world who could possibly deserve to win as much as she knew she did. It wasn´t easy to give away what she worked so hard for her whole life, but what was the point of winning if there was no one to share the glory with?

A strong hand touches her shoulder, wandering down her back to rest on it´s familiar position around her waist. With a heavy sigh, she looks up. It´s not a possible endless fall that she faces anymore, but the face of the man who is, without knowing, stealing everything from her. It´s even worse that it didn´t take a second after listening to her own name being called during to Reaping for Clove to know what she was going to do. In his predator eyes, softned by her presence, he announces his admiration - his love, if they were capable of such. Once their lips meet, everything is gone, lost in the darkness of the night.

Clove knows just what her biggest fear is and it´s not the height of the impossibly long building she stands on. Not even dying in the arena - the thought angers her more than anything. She fears losing something for good, having it forever taken away. A life is something that can´t be brought back. Most lives are insignificant to her.  _His is holy._

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I apologize for any mistakes. It´s almost midnight before another day back to College and I suddenly had the urge to write a Clato oneshot. Oops.  
> Second, I hope there are still some Clato shippers out there. Let me know I´m not alone.  
> Third, I hope you liked this short doodle. Thank you for your time :)


End file.
